Earrings
by Onyx Panthera
Summary: Short OneShot. Mai's lost her earrings.


Earrings

O

O

O

* * *

O

O

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Yugi Moto, Duke Devlin, Serenity Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Tea Gardener, or Tristan (I don't know last his name) or anything related too._

**Author's Note:** Just popped into my head. First Yu-Gi-Oh piece. I've read and gone over this piece. I hope I fixed all and any errors. If not, I apologize. I would greatly appreciate it; if I have missed any errors that someone would send me a note telling me what I didn't catch so I may fix it.

_Please Enjoy!_

O

O

* * *

"C'mon, get it together, Mai. Everyone's waiting on us." Joey shouted from the living room.

"Just a minute, Joey," Mai answered from their bedroom, "I'm looking for my earrings."

Joey sighed and felt a headache coming on. "Which ones!?"

Mai huffed frustrated. She'd been looking for them for the past twenty minutes. They were pushing late. Their friends were waiting for them. Where were those earrings?

"Those Harpies earrings that Tea gave me for my birthday…." Mai offhandedly answered.

"Did you check your jewelry box?" Joey started the check list.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Yes, Joey. I checked my jewelry box."

Joey nodded. He could see her rolling her eyes at him. Although, after everything they've been through, his motto was, check _all_ the _options_. "That fancy bowl Ishizu and Marik gave us?"

Mai stopped looking on the spotless floor beneath their king sized bed. "You mean the wedding gift?"

"Yes, that one."

Mai stood up, dusted herself off and then realized she'd forgot where they had put the incredible expensive looking dish… "Where did we put that again, Hun?"

"The office, I think."

"Right." Mai walked determinedly towards their large duo study (or office). Glancing around, she spotted the item quickly. How could anyone not, it was solid gold….

"They're not here, Joey!"

"Nope. I don't suppose so." Joey stood in the doorway – relaxed. He had his hands in his coat and lent against the door frame. His blonde bangs dusted over his eyes slightly, he looked handsome and adorable at the same time.

Mai turned towards him. "What do you mean, "You don't suppose so?". You were the one who told me to look for them here."

Joey snickered and nodded. "Yep. I did. We both forgot where they were put."

Mai closed her eyes, now _she_ was the one feeling a headache. "What are you going on about, _Wheeler_."

Joey pouted momentarily forgetting about the earrings. "What do you mean _Wheeler_? We're married, remember, _Mai_?"

Mai grinned. "Old habits die hard. And besides, Wheeler's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Joey matched her grin. "Hmm. Kind of like _Valentine_." He mused.

"Sure, Joey." Mai moved closer to her husband. "Now, where," she gently poked him in his chest, "are my earrings?"

Joey smiled. "Right here." He stuck his hands in his coat pocket, pulled out his hand, opened it, and revealed her harpies earrings.

Mai was confused. "What are they doing in your pocket, Joey?"

Joey's smile broadened. "I put them there."

"Why?"

"We were…quite busy when you took them off. So I placed them in my coat pocket…."

"Oh." Mai simply stated in realization. She stuck out her hand. "Hand them over."

"Gladly."

Mai put her earrings on. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Joey kissed her lightly. "Now let's go. We're so late. Kaiba's not going to let me live it down."

"Aww…." Mai giggled. "I'll make it up to you later."

Joey glanced at his Wife. "We could always go later."

Mai's face hardened. "After all the trouble we went through to find my earrings? No chance. Besides, I want to see Tea's baby."

Joey cringed. "Don't remind me."

"Joey, really. Duke's not that bad. At least he didn't end up with your sister."

"Don't remind me of that either."

"Honestly, I think Tristan's a much safer choice than Duke for her anyway."

Joey tried not to think (or puke, for that matter) as they walked out their door. Tristan and his sister, well, that was just too weird. Joey had to admit though, it could have been worse. Way worse.

As they walked down the street from their house, the evening not even an hour old… And the stars twinkling like crystallized Christmas lights down upon them, Joey decided he couldn't wait to see his friends again. Despite what he may have said, he hadn't seen Yugi in a while, and if they'd never found Mai's earrings…

The next time Joey saw Yugi, he might have been wearing coffin.

O

O

O

* * *


End file.
